Valencia (city)
This page is for a city. For the kingdom, see Valencia. | size = Large city | languages = Common | races = | government = Monarchy | ruler = Derek I | factions = Holy Inquisition of Cardia | ageoftga = }} Valencia City is the capital of the Kingdom of Valencia in the Fourth Age and the seat of power for King Derek I and the base of operations for the Holy Inquisition of Cardia. The city is about two days horseback ride to the northwest of Reign, at the foot of the Ranger's Despair mountain range. Originally known as Ridgefort in the Third Age, its name was changed as a paladin order founded the kingdom and crowned Derek king after an influx of refugees which gradually grew the town into a city after the Second Great War. History Third Age Distreyd Era A fort was built on a ridge at the foot of the Ranger's Despair mountain range in Western Libaterra to watch over the area near Reign and keep it safe from local bandits and beasts such as wyverns. A roadside inn was built at the foot of the ridge not long after, providing services to travelers passing by and the soldiers in the fort above, and a settlement eventually grew around the inn near the fort. The town grew more steadily upon the arrival of the quirky paladin Sir Petyr Jackson, though by that time it had grown substantially since its founding. Ridgefort, like other Libaterran settlements, suffered during the Libaterran Civil War and the following Yamatian occupation of Libaterra. The town, albeit weakened from conflicts and taxation, sent several troops to the Grand Alliance during the Great War when the Alliance attempted to liberate Libaterra from the Yamatians. However, these troops never returned. Godslayer Era Ridgefort protected its interests after the Cataclysm and during the rise of several powerful city-states in the countryside which had been left in ruins thanks to the devastating Great War. It managed to stay independent in the former kingdom which had ended up being divided into several small princedoms in all but name and attracted people who wanted to start their lives anew. The paladins of Ridgefort, led by Sir Petyr, fought against local marauders, deserters and bandits in the following chaotic years. Their work was plentiful and dangerous, but the paladins' efforts bore fruit, and the town grew so much that it housed about 500 people within its walls a decade after the Catalysm. The town remained neutral during the Second Great War and was left alone by the Crimson Coalition which was more focused on securing Reign and battling the Magicracy of Alent and the Union Workers, in addition to the town not being strategically important. A particularly bold wyvern appeared near the town in early winter of 1017 AE but was slain by a group of paladins after a fierce struggle before it could pose a threat to the townsfolk. Fourth Age Interim Years At the end of the Third Age and the Second Great War, the paladins and those with authority in the town had a meeting, whereupon it was decided that the town would break away from the old Locken Dynasty, in favor of their own. The town elected to change its name with its loyalty, and Derek, the second-longest-serving paladin, was named King of the new nation of Valencia. Valencia's area of influence grew as it accepted refugees from the war to settle inside its borders, transforming a town of humble origins into a prosperous city in the early years of the Fourth Age. Notable residents See also *Wyvern of Ridgefort *Valencia Category:Libaterra Category:Settlements in Valencia Category:Towns in Libaterra Category:Valencia